Raven Reyes
|friends=*August Doww *Jonas Patterson *Justin Russo *Quinn Fabray *Levi Percario *Finn Hudson *Malia Tate |family = *Mr. Reyes *Mrs. Reyes |enemies=*Lydia Martin |animagus= |boggart=Banshee |wand= |patronus=Icebear |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Reyes family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army|sexualpartners = *Jonas Patterson }} Raven Reyes is a muggle-born witch, the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Reyes. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a member of Hudbar's Army. Biography Early life Raven grew up living on Mecha Station. Raven's mother would often exchange Raven's rations for moonshine, leaving Raven dependent on Finn Collins, the boy next door, who shared his rations with her and remembered her birthday. Throughout the years, the two grew closer and at some point, they started a romantic relationship. Around Raven's 18th birthday, Finn presented her with a handmade metal raven trinket on a chain for good luck on her Zero-G exam. She passed the test with the first perfect score since they had been giving it, however, she failed the physical due to a heart murmur. Later, Finn tells her he has another birthday present for her. He borrowed a spacesuit from the Maintenance Bay and has found a way to get her the spacewalk she had always dreamed of. Spacewalker 047 (Raven) Raven's spacewalk After Raven's illegal spacewalk while she was getting undressed, an alarm sounded an "outer door breach." Raven tried to figure out where the door breach was but ended up instructing Finn to use the manual override to get her back into the Ark. In doing so, the breach lost three months of oxygen. Finn then instructed Raven to take off the spacesuit for him to wear because Raven was over eighteen and would have been floated whereas Finn was still underage. While Finn was in Lockup, Raven would go see him every Visitation Day. Hogwarts years Raven was sorted into Ravenclaw during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first four years without much incidents. Fifth Year Physical Appearance Raven is a young woman with a dark complexion, brown eyes, oval face, and straight dark brown hair. Raven's hair is long and often pulled back into a ponytail. Raven is 5'5" (1.65 m) and she has an athletic physique. Raven is also shown to wear earrings. Raven usually wears a dark gray tank top combined with a jacket, dark jeans, and boots. Raven is often shown in dark colors such as black and gray. However, she often dons her signature red jacket. As of Season Two, she also wears a leg brace on her left leg, in order to help her walk. Personality and traits Raven has a strong will and is not afraid to break the rules. Abby remarks that Raven's personality is similar to Clarke's. She has a short temper as shown when she at various times attacks Nygel, punches Major Byrne, and also punches Clarke. She is also very intelligent and useful to the Delinquents and is willing to sacrifice herself to save her friends. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Reyes Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1990 Category:Quidditch players Category:Beaters Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Muggle-borns Category:1979 births